globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Was it Worth it?
By Sallas As the darkness settled I got wakened up by a grenade blowing up not far away from me, you could almost get used to the sound of the grenade but it is too often followed by the screams of injured soldiers. There were no screams this time, but this soldier had a much more horrible death which made him unable to scream, he had stood in the middle of the explosion and his blood had painted the ground red. This made me remember my old mentor and captain, Crain, who died the same way some months ago, that time I got so sad I couldn’t move but that wouldn’t stop me this time, the guilty one had to be close and I was determined to get my revenge. I stretched out my hand and grabbed the medic standing next to me and told him to follow me. We ran through the blood and my mind was so filled with revenge that I didn’t even noticed when I stepped on the soldier's intestines. After a quick run we already saw some enemies and we dodge behind cover before they noticed us, I looked up quickly and scouted the situation. There were four of them and they looked like they had experience in combat but after seeing how one of the soldiers clearly missed a grenade in his belt I didn’t care if I could die. ”There is no choice when it comes to death, everyone will die. But it is our choice to live our life fully and make our agency happy” Crain said it and I lived by it. I jumped out of the cover and armed myself with my rocket launcher, they didn’t notice me until the rocket where launched and I managed to dive into another cover again. It was a complete hit taking out two of the soldiers but I made sure I left the guilty one alive. My medic friend popped up to give my cover fire but in the same instant the remaining two soldiers had blasted the cover, hitting the medic several times in the head, his helm broke when his body fell to the ground and the blood flooded out. I wielded my machine gun and completely crushed the guilty soldiers’ legs with my bullets, when hitting him I missed my concentration for a second and the other soldier landed a shot in my shoulder. Luckily for me this was the last shot in his magazine so he went back for cover while I tried to shot him with one arm, all my shots missed and the recoil from the gun made my whole body twist. When I lied there on the ground my sight started get blurry and I heard how my opponent managed to reload and move towards me, I where ready to take my last breath but even with my blurred vision I saw how a pair of soldiers wearing my agencies colours started firing towards me. I directly understood that they had saved me for the soldier behind me who was going to fire a shot in my neck and I got the conformation when his body landed on mine. After a few hours I woke up in a field hospital not far away from the place I had been saved from, my first thought wasn’t that I had avenged my friend but that I had let my emotions take over which led to another death. ”There is no choice when it comes to death, everyone will die. But it is our choice to live our life fully and make our agency happy” He was wrong, I could have made a choice to save that medics life. Category:Fan Fiction